Conversion in chemical reactions is limited by the equilibrium position of the reaction. If the chemical equilibrium of a synthesis reaction lies only partly on the side of the products, a single-stage reaction regime results only in a partial conversion. If, on the other hand, the reaction products are removed from the reactor continuously, there is a continuous conversion of reactants to products within the reactor. For the continuous removal of reaction products, some systems employ sorbents. These sorbents form an additional phase which takes up selectivity products, which are thereby removed from the chemical equilibrium. The sorption phase can be discharged from the reactor together with the product.